


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy Angst, Love, Other, a bit of a change of pace, angsty fluff, let me know what you think!, tried my best to keep this open to as many people as possible, whichever view you prefer to take, writing reader insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She's finally coming back, permanently this time. After all this time...it feels nice.Wrote the first chapter for a contest, may write more if I can find time and motivation! I love this woman so much.





	Coming Home

Your life wasn’t really difficult. You liked your job, it payed well, and you had plenty of free time and freedom. It was enviable, for many it would be “the good life”, the ideal existence to seek. And of course, you couldn’t blame them. When you were younger, this was your dream, too. Maybe you didn’t own a house, maybe you didn’t really own a car either, maybe most of your income wasn’t your own; but life was comfy, easy, surely much better than most others could expect of the world.  
And yet, there was still that one glaring absence. The reason for your wonderful apartment; the beautiful car in the garage down the street, whose space bore your name in the records; and your ever-fattening bank account. The reason why you couldn’t really enjoy this existence, even if it was by all means a happy one. The woman that flew in and out of your head like an angel as you sat, absorbed in your thoughts on the subway home. Angela Ziegler.  
She grew astonishingly rich from her humanitarian work. That made you happy, it meant there was plenty of money, and that people were willing to incentivize work like hers more than they had been. But it was also heart-breaking: it meant she was never home. You kept in touch, through skype, and texts, and postcards, and all other methods you could think of, and when she did get home, it was like heaven. Those nights always brought gifts, a shared meal, copious amounts of lovemaking, an eternity of cuddles, enough kisses to drown an elephant from the saliva exchanged, and all the other things you shared when you were together. But those nights were rare enough, and she was hardly ever home for more than a weekend.  
As the subway neared its destination, this brooding bubble of thought in which you were now enveloped was broken by a vibration in your pocket. Without even looking down, you pulled out your phone to see the lock screen glowing warmly at you, with a message from none other than Angela herself in staring back at you. “Big news!” it said, followed by “Call when you can!”, and then a heart emoji. You let your fingers do the odd dance that opened the phone, and responded “Nearly home! I’ll call you then!”, with your own heart emoji to match hers. This was how she usually announced that she’d be home next weekend. The prospect of that was exciting, but by now there was a good sized doubt in your head which was always sure to remind you that she’d be gone again as soon as she’d come.   
You hated how callous you’d become about the whole thing. Angela’s arrival always used to mean something, it used to be a time of celebration and joy for both of you. You’d always be sure to greet her with a kiss and a warm meal, and then you’d immediately launch into catching up. She’d tell you about all the places she’d gone, you’d tell her about work and your friends and the shows you had time to watch and all the rest. As the night went on, your love would crescendo, reaching a warm climax later in the night, and ending with the two of you nestled together like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. Or sometimes you’d wake up with two arms around you and a note, meticulously written in swirling cursive, with Angela wanted to tell you, and a little trinket she’d found that reminded her of you.  
As you left subway terminal and began the two-block walk home, you tried to remember that feeling, to hype yourself up about Angela being home. It worked, to some degree, and by the time you reached your apartment, there was a list of ingredients for Angela’s return meal this time. Having completed that, the nagging began to drag at your heart again. You were tempted to do some very stupid things, Angela’s impending return being the only thing stopping that. You couldn’t screw up too bad when she was home. It’d break her enormous heart into smithereens.  
As you woke your computer and opened skype, you resolved not to tell Angela any of the thoughts you’d just had, just to be safe. With the click of a button, that iconic ringtone rang. With a few seconds, the bouncing “ringing” icon gave way to a view of Angela’s face, smiling against the skyline of the city in which she was now working. “Hey!” you began, with as much cheer as you could muster. “I got your texts. What’s happening?”  
“I’ve been fired!” she said, face glowing as she grinned stupidly, and let out a little giggle.  
“What? How could they do that? I swear, you’ve done more for that cause than anyone could ever hope to! And now they’re just letting you go?” Great, the one thing worse than negative emotions: mixed emotions. You could believe it, of course, but you also sort of…wanted it? This would give Angela plenty of time to be with you, but still…What about the money? What about all the people she’d never be able to help now. It didn’t sit well with you.  
“You misunderstand, Schatz. Everyone at work agrees with you. In fact, the manager of this entire organization has decided that I help too much, and ought to spend more time at home. He’s set me up with an interview for a welling-paying job at a local hospital, where I am to begin working in two weeks. He even made me promise not to work to hard! To tell you the truth, I think he’s over-exaggerating the whole thing, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer, so I’ll be home Saturday evening, and we’ll have two weeks totally free together. I mean…except for your job, of course. Still, I…”  
It is generally considered rude to ignore others, but right now your head was spinning. Angela was coming home…permanently? Forever? Not going back into the world again, somewhere far away, where people needed her help? And her boss made her do it? Made her do it…for you? It was all too much. You were elated and shocked and depressed and anxious and excited all at once, all shaken up in a gelatinous mixture of emotions, that coated your ever action, thought, and word.  
“…Schatzli? Is everything ok? You’re not usually so quiet…” Her excited rambling gave away to genuine concern. The note of worry in her voice broke your heart, and in went some guilt and depression to that emotional smoothie. “Hey. Talk to me, you big nerd. What’s up?”  
“It’s just…I dunno, I guess somehow I expected you to keep doing…” you gave an aimless gesture. “...this. Forever. It’s a bit of s shock is all. I’m glad to have you home, it’s just shocking, and part of me feels guilty for taking you away from all those disparate corners of the world that need your medical knowledge and fantastic reflexes more than I do.”  
“What? No, no, no. It’s not about you, silly. It’s about me. I need you in my life. We’re married, it’s time we started acting like it. God knows I haven’t really been there for you all that much, and that hurts me so much you don’t know. I’m your wife, I should be there for you. That’s what love is. Screw all those other people who need me, you’re the only one that I need as much as you need me. Starting now I’m going to be your wife as much as I can to make up for all the time we’ve lost here. Do you understand?”  
You nodded. “I think…I think I do.” There was a silence as you thought about her words. And then an “I love you Angela…”  
“I love you too, mein süßer Schatz.”


End file.
